Known camera reading apparatuses may capture an image of a document to store or process. Current vendors of camera reading apparatuses provide a mat that marks a location of where a user should place a document so that it is properly positioned relative to the camera reading apparatus. However, placing documents on the marked location may be tedious or may be difficult for those lacking adequate motor skills or having poor eyesight. Further, even if the user is able to properly position a document on the marked location, the document may be easily bumped into an incorrect position.